


Ogni istante

by AkaneMikael



Series: Di rosso e di bianco [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Lewis, Sewis, Yacht
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis ci tiene molto a questa giornata in barca con Sebastian, organizza tutto nei dettagli, perfino il modo in cui dirgli che lo ama. Peccato che se fai qualcosa con Seb finisci sempre per scombinare ogni tuo piano. Ce la faranno a dirsi che si amano e a passare una bellissima giornata sullo yacht soli soletti?





	1. Paura di una barca

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic sewis si colloca nella serie Di rosso e di bianco, quella ambientata nel 2017. Dopo la gita in montagna ecco la gita in barca ed il POV è tutto di Lewis. Come mio solito mi sono fatta prendere ‘leggermente’ la mano scrivendo perché i capitoli sono 6 anche se doveva essere massimo in due parti.   
> Dunque, quella della foto è uno degli yacht di Lewis ed è su quello di cui ho scritto, però premetto che non sono mai salita su una barca, non so come si usa, non so proprio niente di niente di queste cose. Ho fatto un po’ ad intuito e datemi per buono che sia tutto plausibile. Principalmente ci sono cose comico-demenziali, ma anche molto romantiche e molto hot, insomma quei due al loro meglio! La dedico a chi sta per andare in vacanza e a chi invece deve aspettare ancora qualche mese. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

OGNI ISTANTE

 

[](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/5b/9b/e9/5b9be9701079e9a9c9a4cefbe6088c2f.jpg)

1\. PAURA DI UNA BARCA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb28.jpg)

  
So che tecnicamente è il mio yacht, ma tutto questo mi fa sentire un ladro. Cioè so anche che è inevitabile, non possiamo fare diversamente, ma non ci posso fare niente.  
Mi sento un ladro!  
\- Posso?-   
La sua voce polemica mi raggiunge dalla macchina e cerca di sussurrare. Io mi guardo intorno e gli faccio segno di no.   
\- Non ho capito! - dice ancora. - è buio non si vede un cazzo! -   
Sospiro insofferente.   
\- No! - rispondo sibilando mentre mi guardò intorno osservando il molo dove ho in ormeggio il mio yacht.  
\- Come? - chiede più forte.   
\- OH CRISTO SANTO HO DETTO NO! - ed ora anche se c'era qualcuno, non hanno dubbi che io sia qua con un demente! - e va bene esci, ma tieni il cappuccio! -   
A questo punto Seb rimane dentro e così sospirando seccato gli apro la porta con un gesto sbrigativo:  
\- Ce la facciamo? -   
Seb mi fissa con aria innocente come se non sapesse proprio perché me la prendo.  
\- Dopo il no non ho capito, ma è chiaro che sei arrabbiato così aspettavo che ti passasse. - ma uno come fa a rimanere arrabbiato? Sospiro e scuoto la testa facendogli un cenno con la testa.  
\- Vieni ma tieni il cappuccio! - Seb prima di scendere chiede tranquillo.  
\- Devo mettere anche una maschera? - vedendo la mia faccia imbronciata lui ride mentre scende, io così gli tiro un pugno amichevole sulla spalla e mi lamento:   
\- Ridi ridi, che poi se ti beccano a salire nel mio yacht con me sei il primo a fare piazzate poi! - Seb lo sa ma se non sdrammatizza non è lui, così mi precede verso il molo e lo yacht attraccato al mio solito posto, vi sono poche luci, ma ci sono, così mi guardo ossessivo intorno.  
Quando mi pare di vedere dei movimenti in altri yacht qua vicino, lo acchiappo per il braccio e lo tirò giù ficcandogli una mano sulla testa, come si fa con i criminali che salgono in auto. Seb si lamenta e mi insulta in tedesco, ormai conosco tutti gli insulti.  
\- Zitto che ho visto qualcosa su un altro yacht... - sussurro avvicinandomi col viso al suo, accucciati vicini. La mia mano ancora sulla sua nuca a tenerlo giù, ovviamente anche io ho il cappuccio.  
\- Comunque non vorrei dire ma così siamo ancora più sospetti... Va a finire che chiamano la polizia credendoci dei ladri e a quel punto si che è un casino... - sto per mandarlo a cagare ma poi ci penso e forse non ha tutti i torti...  
\- Dici che dobbiamo entrare e basta? E se ti riconoscono? -   
\- L'idea della maschera è ancora valida! -  
Con questo gli do uno schiaffo sulla nuca e mi tiro su in piedi. Questo non prende mai niente sul serio, ma se poi succede un casino fa  fuoco e fiamme!   
Una volta sullo yacht mi tiro giù il cappuccio e gli ordino di entrare in coperta, lui lo fa senza lamentarsi, per miracolo, e così io giro e traffico fino a che non riesco a partire in sicurezza.   
Era ora, adesso sì che possiamo rilassarci.   
Lo raggiungo in coperta, varco la soglia, lo vedo seduto su una panca a fissare fuori dal finestrino, posa lo sguardo su di me.   
Io a questo punto sorrido con un ghigno, alzo le dita in segno di vittoria e annuncio:   
\- La vacanza inizia, bello! -  Ma poi ci pensa ben lui a smorzare il mio entusiasmo.   
\- Di 24 ore. - Faccio il broncio e lui si aggrotta: - Un momento se tu sei qua chi guida? - E così ridendo vado nella sala comando.   
\- C’è il pilota automatico, ho inserito le coordinate... -   
\- Eh ho capito ma se c’è un ostacolo in mezzo al mare lo investi! - Fa polemico mettendosi a fissare la visuale davanti alla prua dello yacht che per inciso si tratta di  mare e orizzonte nero come la pece.  
\- E chi ci deve essere in mare? -   
\- Ma che cazzo ne so, un gommone di profughi! - Con questo scoppio a ridere e gli do una manata amichevole sulla nuca, che è appena diventata la mia azione preferita.   
\- No ma io sono contento che tu sei sicuro di te e di sta barca, ma A: non si vede un cazzo e B: non si vede un cazzo e poi indovina? - Comincia poi gesticolando mentre indica il fuori che è effettivamente buio.   
\- C: non si vede un cazzo? - Dico ridendo divertito. Ho la mia risata rumorosa e tipica che di solito gli piace e lo fa ridere, ma lui rimane serio col suo broncio, che prima avevo io,  fissare con occhi assottigliati un orizzonte che non si vede mentre lo yacht si muove pacifico da solo.   
\- E poi sei sicuro che il pilota automatico sia sicuro? - Non si rende nemmeno conto del gioco di parole, è proprio agitato e quando realizzo che non sta scherzando mi siedo sullo sgabello del pilota e lo fisso meravigliato godendomi un Seb inedito.   
\- Ma allora lo yacht ti agita davvero, pensavo che esagerassi l’altra volta! - Esclamo stupito, lui mi fa il dito medio e cerca di guardare il computer di bordo con una serie di coordinate che per lui sono arabo.   
\- Insomma e se va in cortocircuito? È una cosa elettrica e noi siamo in mare. Acqua e tecnologia non vanno d’accordo! - Mi ignora ed io faccio altrettanto.   
\- Perciò ho trovato il tuo punto debole? Il mare di notte? Ero convinto che ti piacesse in realtà! A chi non piace? insomma, di solito si ha paura dell’aereo... -   
\- Che ti costava affittare un pilota vero? - A questo però mi sveglio.   
\- E certo e se dovevamo trombare, cosa che spero faremo invece di brontolare su cose inutili, facevamo spettacolo? -   
Chiedo scettico. Seb alza le spalle.   
\- Eh lo rinchiudevamo qua e mettevamo dei pannelli coprenti sul resto in modo che vedesse solo l’orizzonte! Noi stavamo dietro! - mi chiudo gli occhi con una manata e cerco di non dargli retta, ma sono sicuro che ora sia serio.   
\- Ormai siamo solo io e te e ti assicuro che so guidare questo. E poi il computer è super sicuro! Ho inserito la velocità e le coordinate del posto, il radar rileva possibili ostacoli ed è settato per aggirarli. Se ci sono emergenze ed anomalie comincia a suonare. - Con questo pigio un bottone e l’allarme in questione inizia a suonare, Seb salta sul posto impallidendo mentre si guarda intorno.   
\- Che è, c’è già un’emergenza? Non siamo nemmeno arrivati? Sapevo che la barca non faceva per me! - è seriamente agitato e non so se ridere o cosa, se rido mi annega, per cui cerco di rimanere calmo. Devo trovare un modo per rilassarlo o gli sparo. Non pensavo fosse così apprensivo. Chiudo l’allarme.   
\- Sono io, ti facevo sentire l’allarme... - Dico cercando di risultare tranquillo.  
 - E non fare l’accondiscendente con me che sembro scemo! Ho delle paure fondate! -   
\- Su cose? Su ciò che non sai? - Volevo dire ‘sulla tua ignoranza’ ma mi giocavo la mia bella vacanza di 24 ore...   
Seb assottiglia lo sguardo che diventa davvero severo. Sospiro. Come diavolo ne esco da questo vicolo cieco?   
\- Che emergenze si possono verificare? - Chiede da bravo pragmatico che cerca di capire bene la situazione e saperne il più possibile, braccia incrociate al petto, fermo impettito davanti al computer di bordo che mostra il radar con la posizione dello yacht e poi il luogo di arrivo.   
Ok Lewis, devi superare anche questa. Nella tua vita ne hai superati di ostacoli, la paura del mare di Seb non sarà la peggiore. Del resto quando mi ha portato in montagna io mi sono lamentato come una bisbetica tutto il viaggio d’andata!  
\- Beh, il mare si può agitare... - Inizio prima di attivare il cervello. Lui si gira di scatto terrorizzato ed io alzo gli occhi al cielo maledicendomi. - Era per dire, ho controllato venti volte le previsioni e le maree, ti ho detto oggi perché era perfetto! Adesso avremo un pochino di freddo perché è notte, però quando sale il sole staremo bene. Ho chiamato il servizio internazionale, loro sono coordinati col satellite... - Comincio a sparare paroloni a caso sperando di convincerlo, un po’ il terrore dai suoi occhi chiari si placa.   
\- Che altro può capitare? -  
\- Un iceberg. - Commento acido. Volevo davvero tranquillizzarlo, ma la sua paura mi sta irritando. Seb così mi manda a cagare col braccio che indica la porta:  
\- Vaffanculo! Finché sto coso non si ferma io resto qua! - Silenzio. Mutismo. Di quelli incazzati davvero.   
Non ci credo che la nostra 24 ore inizia così di merda. Io non sono stato così odioso cazzo.   
Forse non me ne sono reso conto.  
Sto per mandarlo a cagare e lasciarlo qua da solo quando mi rendo conto che un’occasione così non capiterà più. Così sospiro, mi avvicino a lui e gli spiego come funziona il computer e perché il radar è la cosa più sicura di questo mondo, specie di notte.   
\- Vedi, l’occhio umano non vede sotto la superficie dell’acqua, mentre un radar sì. Ci possono essere scogli a fior di superficie e noi non sapendolo ci andiamo sopra. Ma questo computer è programmato per percepire tutto quello che può danneggiare lo yacht ed evitarlo. Ci possono essere molte emergenze ma ho cercato di prevederle tutte ed evitarle. Ma anche se dovessero capitare, che ne so, un’avaria al motore che ho fatto controllare ieri dal miglior meccanico in circolazione, il computer avverte e manda automaticamente un SOS al soccorso. Siamo attrezzati per ogni evenienza. Ma sono maniacale, non ti metterei mai in pericolo. Pensi davvero che permetterei a qualcosa di rovinare la vacanza che sogno da quando ti ho incontrato? - Si ferma dal rispondere, ci riflette e fa un po’ di conti fissandomi circospetto.   
\- Guarda che sono davvero molti anni, eh? - Così sorrido ed annuisco appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla facendomi intanto dietro di lui. Questa posizione gli piace perché lo sento finalmente rilassarsi, abbassa le spalle che erano tese.   
Con lui è così. Non devi prenderlo di petto o deriderlo se si indispettisce. Fai peggio. Cioè lui è il primo che scherza su tutto per sdrammatizzare, ma se lo fa qualcun altro su di lui che è arrabbiato o nervoso, sono guai. Apriti cielo!   
Però devi spiegargli, dargli ogni nozione affinché capisca con la sua logica che è tutto apposto. Solo a quel punto si calma.   
Infatti ora finalmente è sereno tanto che decido di prenderlo per mano e tirarlo fuori da questo buco.   
\- Che... che fai ora? - Si era appena calmato, eccolo che torna ad agitarsi.   
Ridendo continuo.   
-  Ti faccio vedere cos’è che mi piace tanto dello yacht di notte. -   
\- Da dentro non si capisce? -   
\- Guarda che se affondiamo abbiamo più possibilità di sopravvivere fuori. Intanto perché la scialuppa è laggiù. - Così dicendo gli indico il gommone che però da qua sopra non si vede. Non lo vede ma annuisce e sento che la presa alla mia mano si calma un po’. - E poi comunque possiamo saltare fuori di colpo. E poi quando una barca affonda dipende dal danno ma è raro che vada giù velocemente, c’è sempre il tempo di salvarsi nel migliore dei modi. -   
\- A meno che non esploda. - Fa notare. Voglio di nuovo ucciderlo ma mi supero:   
\- Se qualcuno ci ha messo una bomba a bordo siamo proprio sfigati, sai? -   
Solo quando gli dico questo prendendolo sul serio, lui davvero si placa e così sospiro fra me e me, facendo attenzione a non sospirargli sopra.   
Io mi chiedo che devo fare con lui. Mi faranno santo, ecco!   
Quando finalmente sta zitto e non si lamenta più, mi fermo sulla punta della prua dello yacht, me lo metto davanti ed io dietro in quella cosa che ho sempre sognato di fare dai tempi di  Titanic.   
Seb capisce che voglio fare e scoppia a ridere, ma io imperterrito lo faccio lo stesso. Lo abbraccio da dietro e lo obbligo a guardare davanti, il buio dell’orizzonte che finalmente comincia piano piano a schiarirsi.   
\- Questo porta sfiga, sappilo. - Commenta ironico. Che sdrammatizzi è positivo.   
\- Zitto e guarda. - Rispondo secco facendomi pentire del mio romanticismo.   
\- Devo allargare le braccia e gridare ‘sono il re del mondo’? - E niente, alla fine non riesco a non ridere.   
\- No perché il re sono io, tu sei il mio sposo al massimo. - Questa mi scappa specie perché tecnicamente non ci siamo nemmeno detti che ci amiamo anche se è il segreto di pulcinella. Però passa inosservato e finalmente nota quello che volevo notasse.   
Si zittisce, il vento ci schiaffeggia sul viso, non è intenso perché non viaggiamo velocissimi. Gli occhi socchiusi, l’orizzonte ora è una linea che si schiarisce, comincia a vedersi meglio il mondo circostante, che ora è blu, ma sempre meno scuro.   
A parte il rumore piuttosto mite dello yacht, c’è un silenzio tutt’intorno, sembra di essere in una bottiglia di vetro ma il vento che ci viene in faccia è la cosa più bella.   
-  Ti piace? - Dico sentendo che non parla più. Annuisce e capisco che ho fatto centro, non avevo dubbi d’avere successo.   
Rimaniamo in silenzio, lui appoggiato a me, le mie braccia intorno alla sua vita, il mio mento sul suo collo. Quanto sognavo questa cosa romantica con lui? Ora non desidero altro davvero.   
Il motore finalmente si spegne, lui salta sul posto ed io aumento la presa intorno a lui.   
\- Siamo arrivati, questa zona è molto sicura, vedrai che non avremo problemi per tutto il giorno. - Sussurro al suo orecchio. - Ora ascolta... - Dico sempre piano come se gli presentassi un evento raro. Lui gira la testa verso di me senza guardarmi, gli occhi fissi in avanti come li ho io.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Cosa senti? - Dico sempre piano.   
\- Niente... - Risponde piano come me.   
\- Appunto... non è bellissimo? - Ed è ora, solo ora che capisce cosa c’è di tanto bello nel venire in barca di notte.   
\- Sembra di essere nello spazio... - Dice dopo un po’ con voce meravigliata, sbircio il suo profilo ed ha un sorriso da bambino nel paese dei balocchi, gli brillano gli occhi ed io amo, amo follemente tutto questo. Grazie per avermelo concesso. Adesso è tutto esattamente come lo volevo.   
\- Bello eh? -   
\- Bellissimo... - E così gira la testa verso di me catturando le mie labbra in un bacio estremamente dolce e delicato ma soprattutto lungo.   
Proprio come l’avevo sognato. A parte i brontolii di prima. Ma le cose imperfette sono le più perfette.   



	2. Ti amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis è deciso a dire a Seb che lo ama e si è fatto tutto un piano affinchè sia perfetto e romantico, ma poi arriva Seb e si sa che lui e la parola romanticismo non vanno d'accordo, anche se poi a modo suo riesce sempre a rimediare e a tirare fuori il miele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo, volevo metterlo prima ma non ci sono riuscita. Ci pensavo da un secolo a quel momento e sapevo solo che doveva essere pittoresco, spero di averlo reso a dovere. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

2.  TI AMO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb232.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb235.jpg)

  
Lo amo, oggi voglio riuscire a dirtelo e non importa se tu non lo dirai mai. Io voglio fartelo sapere.   
\- Sta per iniziare l’alba, ci sediamo a guardarla? - Dico progettando in modo perfetto il modo in cui glielo dirò.   
Quale momento migliore dell’alba?   
Seb annuisce cercando un buon posto per appollaiarsi ed io lo conduco dietro, verso la poppa dello yacht, nel piano più superiore dove c’è un divano comodo ad elle davanti ad una piscina tonda con idromassaggio.   
Non ho aperto tutte le luci per non rovinare l’effetto notturno, c’è solo quella di dentro che ci fa più o meno vedere, poi per il resto è il cielo che inizia a schiarirci e così Seb inizia a vedere nuovi particolari di questa ‘barca’ che ancora non ha scoperto bene.   
Prima di sedersi alza un sopracciglio.   
\- Wow! - Esclama. - Pure l’idromassaggio? Ma siamo in mare, cosa ti serve? - Alzo gli occhi al cielo infastidito dalla sua solita vena polemica.   
\- C’era già e mi piaceva! Non c’è l’idromassaggio in mare, sai? -   
\- Ma... - Io mi siedo alzando i piedi sul bordo della piscina davanti a noi e allargo le braccia.   
\- Vuoi stare qua a parlare dell’utilità di una piscina su uno yacht oppure vuoi sederti a guardare la cazzo di alba? - Chiedo con una vena che pulsa sulla fronte, lui alza le mani in segno di resa che so durerà poco e poi ci tornerà. Lo annego in questa piscina se non la pianta.   
\- No no, preferisco l’alba! -  
Si siede vicino a me e si accomoda circondandomi col braccio che mi stringe intorno al collo attirandomi a sé per rabbonirmi. Ora lo mordo.   
Mi dà anche un bacio sulla testa e ridacchia.   
\- Dai, è solo che è strano, insomma se la vedi da un punto di vista logico una piscina su una barca... -  Riprende. Lo sapevo. Mi rovina il momento romantico. Il secondo momento romantico sarà il tramonto, ma non voglio tenermi il ‘ti amo’ tutto il giorno.   
\- È uno yacht. - Preciso esasperato, io poi non è che non sia polemico eh? Io e Seb siamo diversi come il giorno e la notte ma siamo uguali su certe cose. Abbiamo alcuni gusti in comune, come la musica per esempio, o il cibo. E poi siamo entrambi polemici. Molto.   
Lui ride e precisa.  
\- Yacht. Però la piscina... - Alzo gli occhi al cielo che intanto continua a schiarirsi e sbuffo e mi alzo in piedi andandomene da qua per non ucciderlo.   
Lui si alza e mi segue mentre scendo al piano di sotto dove c’è il tavolo e continua a parlare.   
\- Andiamo, non prendertela, è che la piscina su una barca... -   
\- YACHT! - Esclamo esasperato scendendo ancora nella pedana posteriore dove c’è  il gommone che uso per muovermi normalmente giù dallo yacht se non è attraccato in un molo.   
Seb mi segue fin giù, siamo ad un passo, letteralmente, dal mare che è totalmente calmo.   
\- Ehi... perché sei sceso qua sotto? - Finalmente smette di insultare il mio yacht di cui improvvisamente non ha più paura e così mi giro proprio mentre l’alba ormai infiamma il cielo in modo spettacolare. Lo guardo furioso, allargo le braccia e con una voglia matta di ucciderlo, grido anche piuttosto istericamente:   
\- PERCHÉ VOLEVO APPROFITTARE DEL MOMENTO PIÙ ROMANTICO DELLA GIORNATA PER DIRTI CHE   TI AMO MA NON STAI ZITTO ED INSULTI IL MIO YACHT E QUINDI VAFFANCULO! -   
\- Oh ma dai non esagerare... -   
\- Sei il solito che deve rovinare tutto! -    
\- Ma cosa ho rovinato? - Davvero non ci arriva ed io davvero non l’ho portato qua per fare questo, ma solo per vedere che il gommone stessero bene in caso di bisogno o magari andavo a farmi un giro, però alla fine mi partono quelli che di solito partono a lui.   
I cinque minuti.  
E lo spingo giù dalla pedana facendolo finire in mare vestito insieme al mio ‘fottiti’.  
Seb non se lo aspettava e va proprio in acqua con un bello splash per la schienata, subito dopo realizzo cosa ho fatto e mi metto le mani sulla bocca tornando in me mortificato, affacciandomi al bordo dove lui è sparito.   
\- Oddio Seb scusami, io pensavo di farlo ma non credevo davvero che l’avrei fatto! - Seb dopo un primo momento di shock in cui non ci credeva nemmeno lui, si avvicina a dove sono io, mi chino per dargli la mano e aiutarlo a risalire convinto che ora non mi parlerà per un po’, mi sono rovinato da solo e tutto perché volevo che il mio ti amo fosse perfetto ed invece non lo è stato. Oh Dio gliel’ho urlato come una checca isterica. Che cosa brutta che ho fatto.   
Ma non ho tempo di autocommiserarmi molto perché mi prende la mano ed invece di farsi tirare su, tira giù me ed io impreparato finisco in acqua con lui di testa mentre dico solo:   
\- SEB NO! - ma ovviamente dovevo prevederlo.   
Quando torno a galla lui è lì che ride ed io mi sento sollevato perché non se l’è presa e so che se lui ride con me è perché si diverte davvero.   
Lo guardo meglio perché da qua vedo la sua testa e le sue spalle mentre nuota per stare sull’acqua dorata col sole che sorge alle sue spalle e vorrei uscire a prendere il telefono e fargli una foto perché fra il suo sorriso bellissimo, i suoi occhi azzurri che fanno a gara col mare, è qualcosa che vorrei fermare per sempre.  
Anche se gli ho appena detto un ti amo orribile e mi ha fatto così arrabbiare che l’ho buttato in mare.   
Però lui si avvicina a me e dice:   
\- Ho perso una scarpa. - Ma che romantico. Scoppio a ridere spontaneo, l’arrabbiatura è un vecchio ricordo.   
\- Mi dispiace. -  
\- Per la scarpa? - Chiede lo scemo che è.   
\- No idiota, per il ti amo strillato! -   
\- Ah non perché non so come spiegare a mia moglie che ho perso una scarpa? -   
-  Te la regalo io una scarpa nuova!-   
\- Una? -   
\- Due! -   
\- E certo, sarà più facile spiegare perché ho le tue scarpe!-   
\- Non ci sono mica scritte le mie iniziali! -   
\- Beh come no, nelle mie sì! -   
\- Le puma che ti spediscono a casa personalizzate. Ma non è che ho solo quelle, genio del male! -   
\- Ma che ne so, ti dispiace del ti amo gridato e non che mi hai buttato in acqua vestito... - A questo gli metto una mano sulla testa e lo schiaccio giù per poi girarmi e cercare di risalire sulla pedana, mi sto issando sulle braccia quando mi sento acchiappare per l’elastico dei pantaloni di tuta, me li abbassa facendo sì che il mio sedere sia al vento e non riesco ad uscire o scendere perché dopo aver abbassato i pantaloni mi afferra il culo e me lo morde. Lo scalcio ed a questo punto credo di finire per colpirlo con l’alluce sull’occhio, non so bene come faccio ma ho reagito d’istinto mentre il mio ululato ha rovinato il perfetto silenzio del mare.   
Dopo il mio acuto arriva il suo, mi rimetto giù, mi giro e non lo vedo così impallidisco.   
Ok l’ho colpito davvero.   
\- Seb? - Chiamo guardando la superficie per capire quanto ci può mettere a risalire. C’è una frazione di secondo in cui mi preoccupo, ma poi mi sento tirare giù  e capisco che sta bene, eccome.   
Quando risaliamo di nuovo non so se arrabbiarmi o ridere:   
\- Ok se non la pianti non usciamo più e non so se noti ma l’acqua è gelida all’alba. Magari potremo andare su, asciugarci e fare colazione mentre intanto si scalda tutto! Torneremo a fare i tuffi dopo! -   
Glielo prometto mentre mi aggrappo al bordo della pedana e gli indico di salire per primo perché stupido com’è è capace di tirarmi di nuovo giù.   
\- Ah ma quindi c’è la colazione! Io ti ho morso perché pensavo di dovermela procurare! - Alzo gli occhi al cielo mentre lui ridendo si decide a salire. Che poi mi piace che sia scemo, ma a volte vorrei riuscisse ad essere serio o almeno a non rovinare i miei momenti, cazzo!   
Cioè sognavo di dirgli che lo amavo da una vita ed ecco come è bravo a rovinare tutto.   
  
Solo una volta in cucina mentre metto su il caffè e tiro fuori biscotti e nutella, lo guardo meglio aggrottato.   
\- Ma quindi non era una mia impressione, ti ho davvero preso l’occhio prima! - Lo guardo meglio, si vede l’occhio rosso che lacrima e lui sorride sollevando biscotti e nutella.   
\- Esattamente che abbinamento sarebbe questo? - Ecco che mi distrae. Un momento.   
\- Cosa? Non hai mai mangiato i biscotti con la nutella? - Seb mi guarda come se parlassi arabo e non sta scherzando. - Seb ma sei fuori? -   
\- No ma tu non sei inglese? Non fate la colazione salata? -   
Lo ignoro e prendo un biscotto, lo intingo nella nutella e glielo ficco in bocca prima che possa dire altre cagate, poi lo faccio di nuovo ma per me.   
Insieme in perfetta sincronia ci guardiamo e sospiriamo in estasi tipo Homer Simpson con le ciambelle. C’è un magico silenzio e gioisco per aver trovato il modo per zittirlo, ora sarebbe perfetto per dirgli che lo amo, ma ormai gliel’ho già detto e non ha detto nulla, sembra sia finito nel dimenticatoio.   
Un po’ mi sale la delusione ripensandoci, non avevo realizzato che mi ha ignorato il ti amo, del resto è venuto decisamente male.   
Sospiro un po’ così ma lo maschero o almeno ci provo consapevole che probabilmente si accorgerà che ho qualcosa che non va.   
Dopo che ne mangiamo un altro paio di biscotti tessendo le lodi di questa trovata geniale e di come lui non la conoscesse, verso il caffè e prendo una mattonella di ghiaccio dal congelatore, lo avvolgo in uno straccio e gliela ficco sull’occhio, lui si scosta e cerca di levarsela ma lo fisso severo e questo basta per far sì che si arrenda.  
Meravigliato di aver vinto qualcosa con lui, glielo tengo io, gli metto anche una mano sulla nuca come si fa coi bambini e lo guardo scuotendo la testa.   
\- Dovevi mordermi eh? -   
\- E tu dovevi dirmi che mi ami in quel modo, eh? - Silenzio, faccio il broncio.   
\- Io non volevo dirtelo in quel modo ma sei stato stronzo... come sempre! - Rimbecco seccato ed indispettito, ed ora ne parla e lo fa così. Ma che devo fare di lui? È l’anti romanticismo per eccellenza!   
\- Era bella l’idea ma mi hai preso impreparato o meglio non immaginavo che volessi guardare l’alba per dirmelo. Solo tu puoi programmare un ti amo! Sai se lasci che le cose siano spontanee vengono meglio... - Chiudo gli occhi non facendocela più a sentirlo, spero che la smetta di blaterare, non so nemmeno perché lo amo in questo momento.   
\- Non puoi sindacare su come ho deciso di dirti che ti amo e poi non hai risposto, non hai detto niente insomma... -   
E così mi bacia veloce e sorride.   
-  Ti amo anche io ma non credo che ti piaccia sentirtelo dire così, no? Ora te lo aspetti, non è spontaneo. -   
Spalanco gli occhi e mi raddrizzo lasciandolo mentre vorrei tirargli la mattonella sulla fronte, ma la lancio sul tavolo e finisce per cadere, poi esco dalla cucina per non soffocarlo sul serio.  
Sta andando di male in peggio, non è possibile che sia così convivere con lui.  
Avevo progettato questa giornata da mesi e lui manda tutto a puttane, perché è fatto così? Cosa mi piace di lui?   
Sono all’esterno, nel ponte intermedio, dove c’è il tavolo e le sedie, mi affaccio alla ringhiera e guardo il mare col sole che ormai sta salendo sempre più caldo.   
Mi viene da piangere.   
È andato tutto malissimo ed io mi sforzo di farlo andare bene e lui rovina tutto.  
Così si dice che ci si ama?   
‘Ti amo anche io’ ma va a cagare!   
Il mare davanti a me si offusca, sto per piangere davvero e poi due braccia da dietro mi avvolgono, lo sgomito e sfuggo via dall’altra parte del ponte, sempre sulla ringhiera.   
\- Vaffanculo. - ruggisco ancora più sull’orlo delle lacrime, la voce è spezzata.  
Lui non sa quanto volevo dirglielo e sentirlo da lui. Che cazzo. Poteva stare zitto almeno. Non so cosa è peggio.   
\- Dai... - Cerca di dire mentre ancora mi abbraccia da dietro, così mi giro e lo spingo per andare via ma non riesco a parlare perché so che piangerei del tutto e così non lo insulto nemmeno.  
Cazzo sono così emotivo.   
Alla fine usa la forza e mi blocca contro la ringhiera ed un angolo della parete che dà sulla cucina da cui sono uscito. Mi si piazza davanti, le braccia ai lati e l’aria convinta, io lo fisso fiammeggiante. Non piangere Lewis, dannazione. Mi sforzo e mi corrugo, penso di sembrare un bambino ma ci fissiamo per un po’, poi lui parla con un’aria che vorrei non fosse così mortificata.   
\- Mi ami perché sono impulsivo e non so programmare niente, ma la nostra giornata in montagna l’avevo programmata. Questo dovrebbe farti capire quanto ci tengo alle nostre giornate insieme fuori dal circuito. -   
\- E questo sarebbero delle scuse? - Ringhio poi.   
\- Ed io ti amo perché avevi programmato tutto fino a questo punto, anche il momento in cui dirmi ti amo e come ed io non sono così bravo con queste cose e... e davvero non credevo me l’avresti detto in quel momento, altrimenti non mi sarei messo a parlare... - Giro la testa ed incrocio le braccia al petto per mettere una barriera fra me e lui.   
-  Tu puoi programmare ed io no? -  
\- Io ho programmato una gita, tu un ti amo. Io non... - Sospira e si ferma per poi riprendere. - Cosa c’è che ami di me? - Lo guardo come se fosse scemo e con un’aria davvero infuriata cerco di capire se è serio. Lui sta sempre davanti a me a bloccarmi, inarca le sopracciglia, è davvero molto serio. Vuole saperlo. Non si sposterà finché non gli dirò qualcosa, così alla fine sospiro seccato e scuoto la testa.   
\- Non lo so, ci si ama e basta! - Grugnisco tornando a guardare dall’altra parte.   
\- Io amo che siamo così diversi. Che tu sei così sensibile ed emotivo come io non lo sarò mai. Amo che tanto io non penso quanto tu invece lo fai. Amo che cerchi di essere sempre politicamente corretto e non far rimanere male nessuno ma poi sei il primo a soffrire ed i tuoi occhi parlano così tanto. Ed amo che questo ‘ti amo’ me lo avevi detto già da un sacco di tempo e mi dispiace che il mio non ti sia mai arrivato. E mi dispiace che non so come dirtelo, non volevo fosse così di sicuro, ma non sapevo come farlo e ho pensato che un giorno mi sarebbe venuto in qualche modo. - Lo guardo spalancando gli occhi mentre non respiro nemmeno, sciolgo le braccia e per un momento tutto si sospende, non c’è niente prima non ci sarà niente dopo e non abbiamo appena litigato, per un momento non ho ingoiato mille lacrime per non dargliela vinta.   
\- Mi stai dicendo che mi ami? - Chiedo esterrefatto con un filo di voce, mentre il mondo è così sospeso che non so se sono ancora vivo.   
Lui fa un sorrisino imbarazzato ed arrossisce. Oddio non credevo l’avrei mai visto vergognarsi di qualcosa. Si vergogna dei sentimenti, di mostrarli!   
\- Non è andata molto bene visto che non si è capito... - Mi lascia, indietreggia e si gratta la nuca guardandosi intorno, ma non gli lascio il tempo di andarsene perché un’ondata mi investe bollente e gli getto le braccia al collo stringendolo forte forte, chiudo gli occhi e sto così aggrappato a lui che mi ricambia inebetito.   
E questa volta non le trattengo le lacrime perché è così bello, così enormemente bello che non so descriverlo.  
Per un istante la sofferenza con Nico riaffiora come una sorta di demonio che questo istante sta esorcizzando.   
Pensavo di amarlo e forse l’ho amato, ma pensavo anche che non avrei mai più amato nessuno e non mi sarei mai sentito così.   
Ma non è questo che mi sta paralizzando dalla gioia e dallo shock, è che...   
\- Allora è così che ci si sente ad essere amati. È così che si viene amati. - Lo dico al suo orecchio e gira la testa, vorrebbe guardarmi per capire in che condizioni sono, ma non glielo permetto.   
È un momento di debolezza, il primo davvero da quando mi sono lasciato con Nico. Il primo momento di compatimento della mia vita. Non ho mai voluto fare questa parte, tirare fuori questo, anche se dentro di me ho sempre pensato che forse non posso essere amato perché non mi sono mai sentito amato.   
Ed ora scopro che è possibile e che è così.   
\- Scusami per questo modo orribile con cui te l’ho detto e che ti ho fatto sentire... -   
Mormora. Io scuoto la testa.   
\- Scherzi? Questo sei tu al cento percento, volevo fosse perfetto ma non saresti stato tu. Scusami se ho cercato di cambiarti solo per un ti amo che dopo tutto sono io che non so dire. -   
Lo sento sorridere e mi lascio sciogliere per farmi guardare, le sue mani mi prendono il viso, è fermo e deciso e mi guarda dolcemente, i suo occhi azzurri mi rilassano e cancello Nico e le denigrazioni, la violenza psicologica, il mio sentirmi inadeguato e mai amato sul serio per quel che ero.   
Cancello tutto e sono qua con lui che invece mi ama ed è così bravo a dimostrarmelo.   
\- Lo sento da anni che mi ami è solo che non osavo ammetterlo e realizzarlo, avevo paura di sbagliare, di illudermi, di vedere cose che non esistevano perché sono sempre stato schiacciato da... - Mi mangio il nome di Nico perché so che non vuole sentirlo, ma lui capisce e lo dice al mio posto.   
\- Quel bastardo di Nico ti ha inculcato nel profondo che non vai bene come sei e che non puoi essere amato, in qualche modo ha lavorato su di te fino a questo punto. - Sorrido libero, leggero.   
\- Ma se è questo l’amore, mi sento amato da te da secoli e forse sono io quello meno bravo a dimostrarlo... anche se sono quello più emotivo... - Sorride e mi bacia.   
\- Hai solo paura a lasciarti andare, ma quello che hai vissuto con quello là lo rende inevitabile. Però siamo qua per cambiare insieme e dimostrarci che ci amiamo, farcelo sentire e imparare uno dall’altro quello che non sappiamo fare. Tu mi insegnerai ad essere sensibile ed io ti insegnerò a capire che sei una splendida persona e che chi non ti ama è un pazzo. - Sorrido con le lacrime nelle ciglia, gli occhi bruciano ma non smetterei di guardarlo per nessuna ragione al mondo, così non diciamo niente.   
Ci limitiamo a lasciare che le nostre labbra si trovino, si fondano dolcemente e che le lingue si intreccino piano, delicatamente e con quell’amore che ci siamo appena detti a modo nostro. Non potevamo dircelo in modo meno pittoresco, del resto lui è Seb.   
Come dico sempre, puoi essere sicuro solo di una cosa.   
Che Sebastian ti stupirà.   
Ed oggi sono qua a ringraziare Dio per avermi regalato la felicità e l’amore.


	3. Spontaneo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo al terzo con gioia e dolore ed ora erotismo finalmente! Ormai hanno bisticciato ed hanno fatto i super romantici e mentre la scemaggine di Seb non è mai mancata e nemmeno l'isteria di Lew, adesso è ora di fare spazio a qualcosa di caldo che non ha a che fare col sole, anche se c'è pure quello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cosa dello spalmamento di crema mi piace un sacco, trovo l'atto tanto erotico quanto romantico e dolce al tempo stesso se fatto dalla persona giusta. E Lew penso proprio sia una persona giusta! Il resto ve lo godrete. Non che l'avessi progettata, è uscita così da sola. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

3\. SPONTANEO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb111.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb109.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb155.jpg)

  
I propri costumi parlano per chi li indossa, è sempre stato così.   
Lo guardo mentre si mette il suo e faccio un sorrisino perché poi troverò un momento perfetto anche per saltargli addosso o magari faccio in modo che sia lui a saltarmi addosso...   
Comunque dicevo i costumi parlano per i proprietari.  
Io indosso quelli larghi e comodi a pantaloncino perché sono ben dotato e non mi sta dentro quelli piccoli a mutandina o stretti.   
E poi so che mi guardano anche così, non ho bisogno di mettermi in mostra per essere ammirato.  
Seb indossa uno a mutanda aderente ed è bianco e per un momento mi viene un colpo quando lo guardo e da lì derivava il mio pensiero.   
\- Cazzo Seb non lasci niente all’immaginazione! - Esclamo seccato fissandolo. Lui ammira il mio rosso e fa un sorrisino divertito.   
\- L’ho preso apposta per esibirlo con te, pensavo di farti felice! - Risponde pronto. Sì figurati se è così, il solito paraculo.   
\- Certo come no. Vuoi dirmi che di solito non vai in giro al mare così? -   
Seb ridacchia mettendosi davanti a me con le mani ai fianchi e bello dritto praticamente nudo. Un sorriso da schiaffoni.   
\- Di norma non vado al mare per niente, ma se capita che indosso un costume non è questo. Uso dei pantaloncini. -   
\- Ma comunque aderenti! - Premo su questo. - E poi so che adori il bianco! - Perché io adoro il rosso. Perché sono i rispettivi colori uno dell’altro. Perché siamo deficienti probabilmente. O solo tanto tanto tanto innamorati.   
\- Cosa c’entra che sono bianchi? - Chiede senza capire. Io indurisco stizzito le labbra e con un tono scocciato rispondo:   
\- C’entra perché il bianco quando lo bagni mostra tutto. - Ed è qua che scoppia a ridere gettando la testa all’indietro.  
\- Oh ma guarda sei geloso! Ma di chi, qua non c’è nessuno! Io mi sono conciato così solo per te! - La faccia da damerino, ma guarda come se la gode lo stronzo. Sbuffo e mi giro prendendo la crema ed inizio a spruzzargliela addosso. - Che fai ora? - Chiede vedendo che intendo cambiare argomento.   
\- Quello che non fai tu! - Esclamo sempre seccato iniziando a spalmarlo con le mani, parto dalle spalle e scendo sulle braccia che mi protende collaborando da bravo bambino.   
\- Lo vedo, ma perché lo fai tu? -   
\- Perché tu non lo fai! - Ma che risposte geniali.   
\- Pensi che riusciamo a smettere di dire ovvietà? - sta ridendo così finisco per ridere anche se volevo fargli il muso più a lungo. Ma che cazzo ha, come fa a farmi fare tutto quel che vuole?   
Alla fine gli spalmo i pettorali e la pancia che non è molto scolpita come la mia, anzi per niente.   
Cioè ha un fisico perfetto dal punto di vista della proporzione e quelle cose lì, ma non fa palestra e non è tonico come me. Ma io amo il suo corpo liscio ed elastico, ci penso io ad essere tonico per tutti e due.   
\- Davvero non ti piace il mio costumino bianco? - Chiede poi piano piano chinando la testa di lato per fare breccia nel mio cuore, ma lo ha già fatto prima ancora di salire con me sul mio yacht.   
\- Stupido. Certo che mi piace. È che mi piace troppo! Non vorrei finire per trombare con te e basta, no? - Lo dico chiaro e tondo anche se non era questo il motivo, cioè sono stato effettivamente geloso ma è anche vero che qua non ha senso esserlo.   
Lo faccio girare e continuo a spruzzare sulla schiena e a spalmarlo. Lui si fa fare docile.   
\- E non c’entra che invece hai davvero creduto che lo indosso anche in mezzo agli altri? - Sospiro insofferente.   
\- Vuoi davvero sentirtelo dire? - So dove vuole andare a parare con questo terzo grado. Gira la testa verso di me.   
\- Dipende da cosa! - E così gli spruzzo la crema sulla faccia cadaverica e bruscamente, mentre lui chiude gli occhi ed arriccia il naso, ribatto scocciato:   
\- Ero geloso, ti immaginavo con questo in mezzo agli altri! - Seb finalmente ride ed io mi accovaccio dietro di lui spruzzando anche dietro le sue cosce e le ginocchia. Lui si perde il fatto che sono giù davanti al suo sedere che davvero non mi lascia niente all’immaginazione, si sta spalmando la crema nel viso così non se ne rende conto.   
Ma se ne rende ben quando lo giro e spruzzo sulle cosce e sulle ginocchia per avanti. Improvvisamente sta zitto e così alzo lo sguardo, lui mi sta guardando con le braccia aperte, sospese, e fissa giù verso di me. Ha un’aria che è tutto un programma ed io ridacchio mentre massaggio con calma e cura e sensualità le cosce risalendo su verso il suo inguine coperto davvero per poco da questo ridicolo costumino. Solo lui poteva mettere una cosa del genere.  
 I costumi parlano per chi li indossa. Questo dice che è un idiota perché lui non è esibizionista in realtà e non si piace particolarmente, ma non gliene importa nemmeno. Non indosserebbe mai niente di appariscente, se lo fa è solo per me sul serio. Perché pensa che così piace a me.   
E non ha torto. Osservo bene il suo pacco coperto davvero di poco e mi lecco le labbra mentre penso che potrei fare un preliminare prima del sesso che faremo più tardi.   
Ok, continuo a programmare tutto, mi ero ripromesso di non farlo.  
Ci sto pensando proprio ora quando lui prende l’iniziativa al mio posto e mi toglie dall’impaccio perché mentre sto massaggiando tutt’intorno al suo costume fissando intensamente la forma del suo pene per il momento a riposo, lui infila due dita, lo afferra e lo tira fuori accarezzandomi il viso che è anche più vicino di quel che immaginassi.   
Trattengo il fiato, sollevo brevemente lo sguardo e lui ha un’aria famelica e forse è uguale alla mia, ora.   
Mi fissa dall’alto e sembra una sorta di padrone in comando, non lo so descrivere ma ho giù un’ondata di eccitazione che mi fa impazzire.   
Fermo le mani, lui continua a carezzarmi con la sua punta intorno alle labbra, scende sul mento ed io apro la bocca, tiro fuori la lingua ed aspetto che gli vada di posarmelo lì, perché ora sono pronto se lo desidera.   
Non me ne accorgo di avere avuto un atteggiamento da dominato, ma lui sta facendo il dominatore e non pensavo minimamente che dopo l’esperienza traumatica di Nico potesse piacermi questa cosa.   
Ma fanculo se mi piace.   
Infilo la mano nel mio comodo costume largo ed inizio a massaggiarmi mentre lui compiaciuto appoggia il suo membro sulla mia calda lingua umida.   
In breve glielo lecco tutto fino ad avvolgerlo e stringerlo, lui muove il bacino nella mia bocca, la mano sulla mia nuca, mi carezza i capelli ricci e neri arruffati ed è un’altro gesto da dominatore. È che lo sta facendo in modo lieve ma deciso, di quelli che eccitano senza sconvolgere. Non esagera. È così naturale, così erotico.   
E niente, i preliminari ci esplodono così senza preavviso. Uno nella mia mano, l’altro nella mia bocca.   
Anche questo ci mettiamo a fare.   
Lui si ferma ansimante e sconvolto quanto lo sono io, eccitati, accaldati. Ci osserviamo, io da giù, lui da su. Cerca di capire se vada tutto bene, di solito si separa un momento prima, questa volta è andato fino in fondo ed io l’ho tenuto e voluto eccome.   
Sorrido da giù mentre mi asciugo la bocca con il polso e faccio l’occhiolino malizioso indicando che va tutto bene.   
\- Vai fuori intanto e rilassati, ti raggiungo subito. - mi alzo in piedi e gli mostro che sono venuto ed ho la mano sporca, così capendo che voglio darmi una sistemata e pulire, mi bacia senza dire nulla ed anche questa cosa è molto erotica. Non lo so, non ha detto nemmeno mezza parola.   
Sarà una giornata davvero lunghissima e stupenda.   
Lui sale per gli scalini che gli permettono di andare sul ponte esterno che ricopre la prua, dove di solito ci si mette a prendere il sole per intenderci.  
Io sospiro e mi faccio aria con la mano pulita, shoccato ed eccitato.   
È stato a dir poco meraviglioso e se tanto mi dà tanto voglio il resto!   
Ma come dice lui!  
Giuro che non programmerò più niente, lascerò che gli venga su a lui la voglia e semplicemente lo asseconderò. No perché in effetti magari a volte fa dei danni assurdi, ma altre... cioè, ne vale la pena!   
Mi sciacquo per bene mani e viso e mi rinfresco anche il petto ed il collo perché mi ha distrutto gli ormoni, adesso sono così in subbuglio mentre ho in mente il Seb dominatore, ma quel dominatore che va bene, che non esagera, che non spaventa.   
Respira Lewis, respira.   
Rimango appoggiato al lavandino mentre cerco di ritornare in me, ma non è facile, mi sciacquo anche la bocca. Anche questo è stato eccitante e non sconvolgente o schifoso.   
Ricordo quando mi obbligava Nico ad ingoiare, avevo conati di vomito perché non volevo, era lui che voleva.   
Anche lui comandava, ma era prepotenza la sua.   
Quello che ha fatto Seb è stato così spontaneo che ero il primo a volere ogni cosa.   
Sarà meglio che mi distraggo.   
Mi giro a sbirciarlo sul ponte esterno che ricopre la punta del mio yacht, è steso al sole, sembra una mozzarellina.  
Ma guarda come si mimetizza sul bianco del mio yacht.   
Ridacchio pensando che la crema protezione 50 che gli ho preso non gli basterà, ma gliela metterò venti volte, non si scotterà.   
Ma guarda come se ne sta steso a crogiolarsi tranquillo e beato. Si gode l’orgasmo del resto.  Tipico degli uomini.   
Una sborrata e sono felici, lui poi che è tranquillo di natura...   
Mica penserà che la giornata sul mio yacht sarà così e basta, spero. Lo uccido insomma!   
Guarda guarda, secondo me dorme.  
Eh no caro, col cazzo che si dorme e si sta così smorti.  
Lo senti il silenzio? La senti la pace?  
Ricordatela che ora...   
E con un sorrisino divertito mi infilo i miei fedelissimi occhiali da sole tondi, mi ficco un cappellino in testa al contrario, uno glielo prendo per lui, poi dall’impianto installato nello yacht faccio partire la playlist dance e dopo aver alzato abbastanza da sentire bene anche fuori ma senza coprire troppo le nostre voci, saltello fuori ballando a suon di Getting over you di David Guetta, Chris Willis e Fergie. Una di quelle canzoni house che puoi solo saltellare. E saltello mentre lo raggiungo.  
E rido perché nel farlo la barca, come la chiama lui, si muove, non in modo così incredibile perché è davvero enorme e ci vuole un’orda di energumeni che saltano per dare il senso di ribaltamento, ma da che era tutto immobile a che si muovicchia un po’.   
E rido perché lui spalanca gambe e braccia e sicuramente gli occhi, impallidisce e gira la testa verso di me in tempo per vedermi con le braccia alzate ed un gran sorriso super felice saltellare verso di lui, con la musica tunz tunz che spezza il magico silenzio del mare.   
\- Sei... sei impazzito, vuoi che annego? - Così scoppio a ridere e mi tuffo su di lui ricoprendolo come se fossimo in acqua, questo lo fa ululare di dolore perché penso di avergli affondato la spalla sullo stomaco, poi lo mordicchio nel fianco che sa di crema mentre continua a lamentarsi e gridare.   
\- AOH MA LEW  COSA AVEVA IL MIO SPERMA CHE SEI IMPAZZITO! COSÌ CADIAMO! - Non è vero è impossibile perché è molto stabile anche se si muove un pochino, ma per uno che ha fobie strane che non capisco nemmeno io, può essere un problema se non mi fermo. Ma non mi fermerò ovviamente.   
\- Prima che cadiamo ce ne passa! - Dico risalendo per dritto sul suo corpo, rimanendogli steso sopra come se fosse un comodo materasso.   
\- Sei sicuro? - Chiede mentre mi acchiappa il culo, un posto a caso dove afferrarmi eh? Faccio un sorrisino malizioso mentre mi sistemo gli occhiali sul naso che si erano storti con l’attacco, la canzone prosegue per i fatti suoi e va verso la fine, le mie mani sul suo petto che ansima per la sorpresa e la mezza lotta a cui non ha partecipato per paura di cadere, così mi allungo per prendere il secondo cappellino che ho buttato qua vicino per lui.   
Glielo infilo storto perché altrimenti la visiera ci dà fastidio ed essendo steso non può stare nemmeno per dietro.   
\- Se non penso io a te tu oggi finiresti fritto. - Commento trionfante, lui finalmente sorride e sembra dimenticare la paura dello yacht più grande del mondo che non potrebbe mai ribaltarsi solo perché ci saltello sopra.   
Non è il più grande, ma è comunque molto grande.   
\- Sei il mio salvatore! - Commenta divertito, così lo calmo.   
\- Prima che ci ribaltiamo dobbiamo farne di salti. E dovremmo essere in 100 a saltare in quel modo, tutti da un lato. Forse, e dico forse, si ribalterebbe. - Lo rassicuro perché so che anche se sono assurde le sue paure, sono pur sempre tali.   
Le sue mani restano appollaiate sulle mie chiappe rotonde e sode e ironico ribatte:   
\- Ma tu pensi di proteggermi dal sole col tuo corpo? -   
-  Per te mi butterei sulle braci ardenti! - Rispondo divertito, ridiamo insieme e sappiamo tutti e due che lo farei e che per noi è più facile dirci le cose serie scherzando.   
\- Allora poi toccherebbe a me curarti! - Dice sempre con una punta di divertimento nella voce e nell’angolo della bocca piegata all’insù. Attraverso gli occhiali scuri non vedo i suoi occhi azzurri ma li immagino.   
\- Sarebbe interessante vederti come infermiere personale! - Non l’ha mai propriamente fatto ma a modo suo si è sempre preso cura di me, in quei modi che devi saper cogliere, ma l’ha fatto.   
\- Sempre a tua disposizione! - a queste sue parole ironiche mi torna in mente la sua versione di dominatore di prima e mi eccito di nuovo, sollevo i piedi all’indietro ed inizio a dondolarli per aria a ritmo della canzone di Rihanna, sempre movimentata ed allegra.   
\- Beh più che tu a mia disposizione mi pare che prima tu mi abbia voluto alla tua di disposizione... - Dico malizioso, Seb inarca le sopracciglia per capire a cosa mi riferisco ed io mi mordo la bocca come quando sono eccitato, lui con il consueto secondo treno capisce e si mette a carezzarmi sensualmente la schiena ricoprendomi di brividi.  
\- Dici quando mi ha fatto impazzire l’idea di te ai miei piedi? - Dice con mezzo scherzo e mezzo eccitazione nella voce. Mi mordo ancora le labbra.   
\- Sei stato molto spontaneo e naturale e per niente eccessivo. Mi è piaciuto da matti. - In risposta mi bacia con una sorprendente dolcezza mentre l’erotismo che si era affacciato di nuovo, si placa.   
\- Non l’ho programmato. - Ridacchio, lui mi ribacia ancora ridendo a sua volta. - Voglio dire che è venuto così e basta, mi hai fatto uscire di testa ma non voglio esagerare o ricordarti cose che sappiamo. - È sempre molto attento alla questione Nico, sa che è un segno indelebile che non andrà mai via, è così dolce a modo suo che se ne renda conto.   
\- Non sei stato nemmeno lontanamente come lui. - Lo rassicuro subito togliendomi gli occhiali e togliendo i suoi. Finalmente i nostri occhi si incontrano seri e senza lenti scure di mezzo, mi faccio rigenerare dal suo colore che al mare e sotto il sole è ancora più meraviglioso.   
\- Sicuro? Sai io sono impulsivo, se prendo brutte pieghe ammazzami piuttosto. Non devi sopportare mai più niente, me lo prometti? - questo momento di dolcezza e attenzione è forse ancora più dolce di quando ci siamo detti che ci amiamo.  
anzi, di sicuro.   
Sorrido teneramente e gli vado incontro, lo bacio lieve per poi, sulle sue labbra, rispondere:   
\- No tesoro, non devi nemmeno pensare che io sopporti qualcosa con te. Con te non è sopportare. Se proprio non ce la faccio ti annego, come hai visto prima. - Con questa sparata che è di solito quello che direbbe lui, sorride sollevato e così riprendo a baciarlo, azione che faremo per i prossimi indefiniti ma lunghissimi minuti!  
La musica va a spezzare un’armonia che però per noi è sempre presente e per tutto oggi sono sicuro che resterà. Oggi e, spero davvero, sempre.   



	4. Solo per farsi perdonare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ormai le cose hot sono di prassi così come quelle demenziali. Seb è nato per stupire e così anche se Lew lo sa, si stupisce sempre lo stesso. C'è poco da dire, solo da leggere e divertirsi.

4\. SOLO PER FARSI PERDONARE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb221.jpg)

  
Dopo un po’ io bollo ed anche lui, ma sembra così felice e beato che non capisco nemmeno se dorme davvero o no.   
Mi sollevo sul gomito e cerco di capirlo, gli sventolo la mano davanti al viso e non dà proprio cenni di vita, così mi preoccupo perché potrebbe anche bruciarsi davvero, insomma, è da un po’ che siamo qua al sole, la crema sarà da rimettere.   
Io sono bollente e sudo come un caprone e anche lui è ammollo.   
Se non faccio qualcosa cucino lui e non serve che accenda il fornello.   
Mi mordo la bocca e soppeso i diversi modi in cui posso provvedere al suo sostentamento vitale e molti me ne passano per la mente. Alcuni sono dolci altri maiali. Ma poi arriva questo e la mia faccia dubbiosa si apre in un bel sorrisone.   
Così mi tolgo occhiali e cappello, poi silenzioso e leggero come una pantera mi alzo, percorro i vari piani per arrivare al retro, dove c’è la pedana a diretto contatto con il mare, riempio un secchio di acqua poi torno su, attraverso lo yacht che non è nemmeno piccolo, torno sulla punta dove è ancora addormentato mentre gli facevo i grattini sulla pancia e con un gran sorriso da bastardo gli lancio tutto il secchio d’acqua addosso.   
Ma proprio tutto tutto.   
Seb lancia un urlo non da poco, si distingue chiaramente il famoso merda in tedesco. A questo punto mollo il secchio e mi tuffo facendo un urlo acuto divertito e mi immergo nel mare fresco che mi dà un gran bel sollievo.  
Quando riemergo rido già, Seb sta ancora imprecando, si affaccia e mi guarda senza più cappellino ed occhiali, per merito mio ora è bagnato d’acqua e non di sudore e la sua temperatura corporea si è sicuramente ristabilita.   
\- Sei impazzito? -   
Chiede come se non lo sapesse da solo.   
Gli tiro dell’acqua che non gli arriva perché non è mica piccolo il mio yacht e non sono minimamente pentito, figurati:   
\- Se non ci penso io tu ti sciogli e poi chi mi tromba dopo? -   
Seb rimane ancora un po’ su a fissarmi incredulo che io abbia osato, poi mani ai fianchi alza il mento.   
\- Sì, ma lo sai che sono vendicativo ed esagerato, vero? - Solo ora me lo ricordo in realtà, ma con una gran bella faccia tosta rispondo alzando le mani fuori dall’acqua provocandolo a raggiungermi.  
\- Avanti fammi vedere di cosa sei capace! Tanto so che se nessuno ti spinge non ti butti in acqua! È profonda che ti cred- Ma non finisco la frase che lui si tuffa di testa ed è anche un bel tuffo perfetto che alza pochi schizzi. Finisce poco più in là ed io sono ancora inebetito a fissare l’acqua che se l’è inghiottito come se fosse un tuffatore olimpico, quando mi sento afferrare la caviglia da sotto e tirare con forza.  
Finisco giù prima ancora di pensare qualcosa, ancora shoccato. E ovviamente non ha intenzione di lasciarmi per farmi risalire, si avvinghia a me e mi tiene giù, forse mi ucciderà ma so che non lo farebbe mai e sono abbastanza tranquillo. Cerco di liberarmi e lottiamo sott’acqua. Non capisco come facciamo a trasformare tutto in una lotta, ma se fossimo compagni di team sarebbe un peccato per questo.   
Amiamo combattere e lo facciamo finché mi sembra che a momenti sverrò. A quel punto il genio mi lascia uno di quei morsi sull’altra chiappa che penso mi stacchi la carne, infatti stringe, gira e tira. E niente, urlo sott’acqua bevendone anche un bel po’, così mi lascia e risalgo tossendo e sputando.   
Quando riemerge sono cianotico, credo, e mi sento davvero più di là che di qua, ho il cuore in gola.   
Lo guardo male per mille motivi e non so nemmeno da dove iniziare, ma lui nemmeno è un po’ pentito, inarca le sopracciglia e mi guarda provocatorio:  
\- Che c’è? Ti avevo detto che sono vendicativo ed esagerato! -   
\- Alla faccia dell’esagerato! - Tossisco. - Cercare di uccidermi è un po’ più che esagerato! - Tossisco ancora mentre rimango a galla, ma lui mi fa l’occhiolino e ridacchia per niente pentito, dopo di che si mette a nuotare intorno alla barca, così come niente fosse.   
Ora io dico.   
Chi è questo e che ne è stato del Seb che aveva paura di affondare?   
È successo qualcosa sotto il sole che non so?   
Magari è un vampiro al contrario, si trasforma col sole in un essere acquatico?   
Dopo il primo giro io sono ancora qua che cerco di ristabilire l’apporto di ossigeno, senza considerare che la chiappa azzannata mi fa un male bestiale e quella di stanotte mi era appena tornata normale, ma lui si mette a venirmi incontro andando giù a filo d’acqua, tiene su una mano sulla testa a mo di pinna e fa lo squalo. Capisco che se non mi muovo da qua replica il morso e visto che non penso di potermi sedere finché campo, istintivamente gli do una pedata sulla testa, con questo mi do la spinta, mi giro e mi metto a nuotare ripercorrendo la sua scia.   
insomma, non so quanto bisogna essere idioti per rincorrersi nuotando intorno allo yacht, con il tuo ragazzo scemo che fa lo squalo cercando di afferrarti e morderti ancora, ma io vorrei proprio capire quando è diventato imbecille.   
Ci è nato così oppure la troppa adrenalina lo ha rimbecillito? Alla fine non avendo più fiato ma al contrario venendomi un crampo proprio alla chiappa morsa, mi fermo e mi prendo alla pedana dove spero di poter risalire, ma lui mi acchiappa da dietro, mi circonda la vita con un braccio, con l’altro si prende alla pedana come me e proprio mentre mi preparo ad un altro morso, finisce che mi bacia tutto il collo e la faccia. Così sorpreso mi rilasso contro di lui massaggiandomi comunque il culo che davvero non tornerà mai più come prima.   
\- Hai triple personalità? - Chiedo ansimante e ancora dolorante sebbene i suoi baci mi piacciono.   
\- Perché? - Ha il coraggio di chiedermi. Mi giro e lo guardo.   
\- Sei mica scemo? - Lui ride e rimane attaccato dietro di me. - Intanto ti tuffi come uno da medaglia d’oro e poi non hai paura dell’acqua! Stanotte hai fatto una vita assurda, pensavo avessi paura del mare! E poi mi stavi per staccare la chiappa con quel morso! Scordati che ti do il culo dopo! - Questa mi esce senza pensarla prima e lui di tutto quello che ho detto rimane su questa, infatti mi infila la mano sotto il mio comodo costume largo invece di controllare in che stato è la mia chiappa ora doppia, infila il dito dentro.   
\- Vogliamo vedere se non me lo dai? - Così lo fisso sgranando gli occhi sgusciando via da lui, gli do una gomitata allo sterno e mi libero salendo di corsa sulla pedana.   
-  Tu sei matto, è ufficiale! - poi zoppicando salgo verso gli altri piani dello yacht, inseguito da lui e dalla sua risata che sembra per niente intenzionato a mollarmi.   
Non è normale, per niente.   
\- Avanti! - Comincia a fare, io vado dritto dove eravamo prima, recupero occhiali e cappellino e torno giù ed in tutto questo lui mi segue cercando di convincermi a non fargli il muso.   
Ma come faccio se non chiude quella boccaccia?   
\- Lew dai, giocavamo! Sai che sono vendicativo! Sei tu che hai svegliato lo squalo! -   
\- Di solito è il cane! - Lui mi fissa trionfante e realizzo che sono caduto nella sua trappola, sollevo gli occhi al cielo maledicendomi perché dovevo tenergli il muso ancora un po’, così mi siedo tutto storto sulla parte che non mi fa male, sono sul divano ad elle davanti alla piscina idromassaggio che ha dato inizio ad ogni cosa, alzo le gambe sul bordo e faccio finta di non vederlo.   
Purtroppo per le mie intenzioni dalle casse potenti del mio impianto stereo, si leva Enrique Iglesia e non che lui sia bravo a ballare, ma è proprio per questo che mi metto a guardarlo.   
Perché lo scemo si mette a ballare. Lo fa davanti a me, mi tira giù un piede dal bordo per allargarmi le gambe e piazzarsi in mezzo, così si mette a dondolarsi su un piede e sull’altro, a sculettare e girarmi davanti fino a che io non riesco ad avercela con lui per molto.  
Come fa? Come diavolo ci riesce?  
Dovevo rimanere arrabbiato per fargli capire che non può staccarmi il culo a morsi ogni volta che gli gira.  
Ok, io lo conosco e me la sono cercata, ma lui davvero... però poi mi piace quel che vedo, lui ed il suo cazzo di costumino piccolo che mi mostra tutto quanto specie ora che è bagnato.  
E lo stupidello si strofina il suo pacco che comunque si vede bene e non si deve impegnare molto per ballare, gli basta ancheggiarmi davanti e avvicinare il bacino in queste condizioni. Il resto è la voce di Enrique.   
Sto giusto per afferrargli il costume e stracciarglielo via, ma lui sempre dondolando si inginocchia per terra davanti a me e infila la mano sulla coscia, sotto la gamba larga del costume. Arriva alla mia erezione che rimane arrabbiata per poco.   
Mi mordo la bocca e scuoto la testa, so che gli occhiali scuri mi mascherano un po’ e mi danno un’aria particolarmente erotica se voglio.   
E a lui fanno impazzire.   
Rimango composto per un po’ fino a che la sua mano schiaccia e massaggia piuttosto bene il mio pene considerando da dove lo fa. E come mi guarda da sotto.   
Lo sapevo che finiva così.   
Scuoto la testa, ridacchio ed alzo il sedere di un po’ per togliermi da solo il costume per permettergli di arrivare bene al mio gioiello e lui non ha gli occhiali scuri, ora.   
Mi mostra come gli brillano gli occhi quando lo vede libero e alla sua mercede.   
So quanto lo adora, non so, penso che Seb abbia un’adorazione per il mio cazzo.   
E penso proprio che ora abbia le fisse per tutti quelli scuri, me l’ha detto una volta che nei suoi sogni erotici ci sono solo piselli neri belli come il mio.   
Testuali parole ovviamente.   
Fanculo senti come mi fa diventare volgare lo stronzo vendicativo.   
Lui ed il suo sguardo erotico adorante e da cacciatore insieme, come fa ad esprimere tante cose uno sguardo?   
Ma la sua mano prima e la sua lingua che lecca la mia coscia dopo fino a giocare con tutto il linguine mi fa morire.   
E se non si sbriga a leccarmi anche il resto io penso che non ce la faccio, stavolta.   
Mi succhio il labbro fino a che finalmente arriva sulla mia punta, tiene il mio membro con decisione in mano e strofina, sta diventando già grande. La sua lingua si ferma prima di toccare la mia punta ed io lo guardo trattenendo il fiato, apro la bocca io stesso come se dovessi succhiare il suo, estremamente partecipe.   
Ma Seb pensa di rimirarsi il suo migliore amico.   
\- Mi perdoni? - chiede ora mentre mi viene una grandissima voglia di tirargli una testata. Ma poi non avrei la sua bocca sul mio cazzo e così seccato gli prendo la nuca con una mano e l’attiro a me cancellando la brevissima distanza che era rimasta fra noi.   
\- Vedi di meritarti il mio perdono! - Con questo praticamente glielo appiccico in bocca, ma lui ridacchiando non si rifiuta, tira fuori di nuovo la lingua e questa volta non si ferma, aderisce e inizia a leccare.   
Getto subito la testa all’indietro sospirando, la mano scivola sul collo e lo carezzo ancora un po’ distrattamente incitandolo, ma non ha bisogno di incitamenti perché in realtà lo desiderava da matti anche lui averlo in bocca.   
In poco non sono più qua, mi porta via in un orgasmo davvero sentito e mi chiedo per stasera cosa rimarrà di noi se continuiamo così!   
Magari il mio pene è il suo punto debole, ma lui che me lo succhia è il mio, probabilmente.  
O forse lo è il modo in cui mi desidera, come mi fa sentire quando mi dimostra che mi vuole da matti, quando mi corteggia, quando si illumina per me.   
Mi adora, non ci sono dubbi.   
E sono sicuro che nessuno mai mi ha guardato come mi guarda lui né mi ha mai fatto sentire come mi fa sentire lui.   
Gli strattono la nuca e gli vengo vicino, evitando di farglielo in bocca. Lui mi guarda sorpreso rimanendo seduto sui polpacci davanti a me, le mie braccia larghe abbandonate sui lati del divano, la testa all’indietro, ancora ansimante e realizzato.   
\- Potevi venirmi in bocca. - Così mi copro la faccia con le braccia in una seconda ondata di panico.   
\- Oddio non dirmi queste cose che mi torna la voglia! - È una cosa da uomini. L’idea di venire in bocca al partner è una sorta di tabù, non ho idea del motivo per cui piaccia tanto. Però so che è così.   
Seb ride e si alza a sedermi vicino, mi circonda con un braccio ed io mi accoccolo mentre mi tiro su il costume che avevo abbassato solo di quel che bastava, nascondo il viso contro il suo collo glielo bacio, sono ancora nella pace dei sensi.   
\- Allora mi hai perdonato? - Chiede divertito, non penso che abbia un freno, non credo ci sia un interruttore per farlo smettere, sinceramente. Non sa stare serio, non può. E mi va bene così, oggi è perfetto.   
\- Solo se dopo ti prendi le lezioni di ballo! - Rispondo pronto ricordando i suoi movimenti che beh... potevano venire fuori meglio!   
Seb scoppia a ridere e mi bacia la fronte mentre dice cagate.   
\- Se l’insegnante sei tu prendo qualunque cosa! - L’allusione al farmi fare l’attivo non è per niente velata ed io mi giro tutto verso di lui mettendo le gambe di sbieco sulle sue, ridendo forte contro di lui.   
\- Hai una malattia per il mio cazzo! - Perché so che è tutto lì il punto.   
\- Che c’entra, io sono malato di tutto di te! - Questo è vero ed è molto carino da parte sua. Alzo la testa e lo guardo, ci perdiamo un momento nei nostri occhi, lui amerà i miei, dice che sono dolci, ma io stravedo per i suoi, così limpidi.   
\- Sei molto carino anche se dici cazzate. - Perché nel suo caso dietro ogni cazzata ci sono cose carine. Lui sorride e prima di baciarmi aspetta la risposta alla sua proposta velata. Piego la testa di lato con una piccola smorfietta.   
\- Sai, ti dirò la verità. Mi è piaciuto quando mi dominavi prima... - E così arrossisco realizzando cosa ho detto, cosa che lo fa impazzire perché mi circonda la testa col braccio che tiene intorno alle mie spalle e mi attira completamente a sé stringendomi.  
\- Cazzo, sono in tuo potere, mi puoi far fare tutto quello che vuoi con quegli occhioni! - Stavo per dire la stessa cosa, ma preferisco le nostre bocche fuse insieme ed un’altra bellissima sessione di baci.  
Io oggi non voglio che finisca più.  
Può durare per sempre l’oggi?   
  
Beh non può lamentarsi visto che l ‘ho ampiamente accontentato quando ho cucinato per lui ballando in costume, questa volta l’ho usato perché mi serviva una mano così gli davo gli ordini, apri questo barattolo, sgocciola quest’altro, stai fermo lì che mi struscio su di te.  
È stato divertente ma era solo l’antipasto per stasera perché caro il mio Seb, per me le feste sullo yacht sono sacre.   
Di giorno si fanno bagni e tuffi, dal pomeriggio in poi si beve, si festeggia, si balla e si fanno giochi stupidi.   
L’essere in due non conta, è meglio perché siamo io e lui e possiamo fare tutto quello che vogliamo dove lo vogliamo. 


	5. Competizione ad ogni costo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, la giornata in barca continua a gonfie vele ed è tempo di fluff e demenza per passare il tempo, infatti fra giochi idioti e Seb che vuole essere il numero uno in tutto, il tempo vola ed arrivano a sera, tempo di iniziare i famosi party di cui Lew va matto. Il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo.

5\. COMPETIZIONE AD OGNI COSTO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb375.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb45.jpg)

  
La giornata procede benissimo, abbiamo anche sistemato la cucina insieme, adoriamo tutti e due fare interazioni di vita quotidiana di coppia, io sto morendo di gioia ora dopo ora.   
Visto che siamo in digestione e che non vogliamo metterci a dormire e prima di fare ancora un po’ di tuffi, ci mettiamo a giocare a carte al gioco di UNO e come sempre quando si gioca Seb diventa cattivo come un animale, infatti finisce che mi rompe qualche osso della mano quando dobbiamo battere sul centro e se la prende se gli uso i tipici tranelli di questo gioco, mentre salta in piedi sulla sedia quando vince o quando i tranelli bastardi li usa lui: tipo che finisce che mi fa pescare ventimila carte e all’ennesima grassa risata da signore delle tenebre, proprio quando sento che lo sto per lanciare giù dalla barca di nuovo, mi fermo, respiro a fondo, chiudo gli occhi e poi metto via le carte.   
\- Ok, facciamo che questa cosa no. Per noi due. No. - Lui fa finta di non capire.   
\- Come te la sei presa? È un gioco! - Gli sto per tirare la scatola delle carte in pieno muso ma ho troppo autocontrollo e la metto via, così tiro fuori Shangai.   
\- Questo dovrebbe essere più fattibile, così magari impari l’autocontrollo e la pianti di fare lo stronzo. -   
Seb guarda come tiro fuori i bastoncini e li spargo sul tavolo col tipico metodo del regolamento.   
Gli stecchini si raggruppano uno sopra l’altro e lo invito a cominciare a sollevarne uno per uno senza muovere gli altri, sono cavaliere altro che principessa.  
Seb invece è un cavernicolo perché comincia lui sul serio.   
Però dura poco visto che non ne solleva nemmeno uno senza muoverli tutti.  
Vedo che la sua vena inizia a pulsare sulla tempia, ma sorride e mi invita a mostrargli come si fa.   
Ed io glielo mostro.  
Ne prendo uno in tutta tranquillità. Ne prendo due, tre, quattro.  
Al decimo Seb prende, si alza e va in coperta alla ricerca del letto che prima gli ho mostrato perché è normale avere anche la camera in uno yacht.   
Io ridendo lo rincorro e lo afferro e lo riporto fuori nel tavolo.   
\- Dai vieni ti insegno! -   
\- No no volevi vendicarti e l’hai fatto con stile.  Te ne do atto! Tanto di cappello! Io come ben sai sono un chiassoso esagerato vendicativo, non so essere così di classe nelle mie vendette! - Suo malgrado si siede fissando il groviglio di bastoncini a cui mi sono approcciato senza problemi e ridacchio mettendomi dietro di lui, in piedi ma chino su di lui.   
\- Ehi se volevi provarci bastava dirlo... - Commenta girando la testa verso di me, io gli do un bacio.   
\- Stai zitto ed impara! -   
Così gli prendo la mano con la mia, le mie dita sulle sue e quando siamo in totale aderimento inizio a parlargli piano all’orecchio.   
\- Adesso devi rilassarti completamente. -   
\- C’è una parte di me che non ce la fa proprio. - risponde convinto. Io ridacchio. Come sapevo che avrebbe detto questo.   
\- Ma quella non deve giocare. -   
\- Spero dopo che sì! - Smetto di muoverlo per ridere.   
\- Piantala! - Lo rimprovero respirando a fondo. - Respira. - Lo fa. - Ok, devi stare rilassato, devi sentire i tuoi nervi e controllarli. Questo gioco è perfetto per la meditazione. -   
\- Odio quelle cose. -   
\- MA VA’! - Ridacchiamo e poi con la mano nella mia gliene faccio prendere uno, ma pone leggera resistenza così lo pizzico sul braccio.   
\- Devi abbandonarti e lasciarmi fare. Fidati di me, lasciati guidare completamente.   
\- Sai che odio farmi guidare. - Chiudo gli occhi e sospiro.   
\- Dio ma come fai ad essere così difficile? - Lui tira fuori il labbro inferiore e si finge cucciolo. Sei uno stronzo Sebastian!   
\- Dai. - Riprendo e questa volta con entrambe le sue mani nelle mie. - Adesso prendiamo questo qua, vedi? Basta schiacciare un’estremità, l’altra si alza e lo prendi. Però devi essere super fermo e deciso quando lo fai, non puoi avere esitazioni e non devi essere brusco. -   
\- Quante cose per schiacciare la punta di un bastoncino? - Che polemico. Non che io sia da meno ovviamente.   
\- Se non stai zitto ti metto un piede in bocca! - Così a caso. Mi pare gli piacessero i miei piedi.  
\- Mmm interessante... - Commenta infatti, io rido di nuovo. Dio non ce la farò mai con lui.   
Alla fine dopo mille tentativi e battute riesco a fargli togliere un dannatissimo bastoncino senza muovere gli altri, lui esulta come un bambino abbracciandomi e baciandomi ed io poi prendo gli altri bastoncini e li rimetto via.   
\- Bene, esperimento concluso! Lo Shangai non fa per te! Dovrebbe essere rilassante ma con te niente è rilassante! - Ma Seb ora era preso bene e ci rimane male.   
\- Come, ci rinunci di già? Cominciava a scaldarsi la situazione! -   
Scuoto la testa senza dargli più retta e guardo l’ora.   
\- Bene, possiamo riprendere coi tuffi! Dai! - Con questo esco con altra crema che questa volta gli spruzzo e gli ordino di spalmarsi da solo sul davanti mentre io gliela metto dietro.   
\- Prima sei stato più servizievole... - Dice basso e suadente. Lo uccido.   
\- Prima era prima, adesso mi hai massacrato con sti giochi! Sei una persona sfiancante! Cioè io sono l’iperattivo fra noi mentre tu quello capace di stare ore a fare la stessa cosa, ma quando si tratta di rompere i coglioni... - Finisco in modo poco edificante e lo sento ridere di gusto, così rido anche io mentre ci rinuncio.   
Se non fosse così non ci starei tanto bene, quando ricordo i momenti privati che passavo con Nico a casa sua non sono nemmeno lontanamente paragonabili a questo.   
Ma proprio per niente.   
  
I tuffi procedono bene, ci divertiamo in modo normale senza primeggiare uno sull’altro, mi spiega che in realtà il mare gli piace, ma di giorno quando vede bene tutto quanto. E poi la paura di affondare è differente da quella del mare di notte. Comunque non è una fobia di quelle insuperabili, perché poi alla fine quando l’ho spinto non gli è venuto un infarto.   
\- Comunque sei proprio bravo coi tuffi, non pensavo. - Commento mentre risaliamo dopo un paio che ne abbiamo fatti. Mi sta insegnando qualche trucco per non alzare l’acqua. Io me la cavo bene in tutto, in generale mi piace perfezionare o imparare quello che non so fare. Ma lui magari ne sa fare poche bene ma quelle poche è proprio bravo.   
\- È una cosa che mi è sempre piaciuta imparare. Il mare in realtà mi piace, non mi piace la gente. Andare in mezzo agli altri dove possono fotografarmi sai... quelle cose lì io le odio! - Replica mentre io prendo il cellulare per fargli un filmino al prossimo tuffo. Lui si gira per guardare che faccio e ride perché non l’ho fatto apposta.   
\- Vuoi che non ti riprendo? - Chiedo colto in fallo, lui ridendo mi tocca il sedere e mi passa avanti.   
-  Tu puoi farmi tutti i servizi fotografici che vuoi! - Con un ghigno ci sistemiamo fuori e lo riprendo mentre si tuffa,  
\- WOOO!  Tuffo perfetto. Dieci e lode. Bravo amore! - Lui riemerge ridendo, penso che ami la mia voce super allegra che lo incita, forse è per questo che sta facendo un sacco di tuffi e che si esibisce per me. Ma quanto è carino! Il mio maschione alfa!   
  
Dopo che passiamo alle foto strategiche ed ai vari servizi fotografici, alcuni dei quali sono anche molto romantici ed altri davvero porno, concludiamo che ci adoriamo a vicenda e che lui starebbe ore a guardarmi.   
E fin qua tutto bene.   
Poi il sole inizia a scendere e quando inizia a scendere io mi trasformo perché vado in modalità party e mentre mi cambio il costume, cosa che lui non capisce bene, gli spiego:   
\- Beh, mio caro Seb.  Tu ripeti di continuo che non sei un tipo da party, cosa che io invece sono davvero. Io amo i party ed amo i party sulle barche. - Sogghigna sentendomi chiamarla così.  Tiro fuori un altro costume per lui stile pantaloncino bianco che arriva fino al ginocchio. Il taglio è uguale a quello che indosso io solo che il mio è bello rosso.   
Glielo do come se fosse normale, mentre si perde la mia spiegazione interrompendola a metà per guardare il suo:   
\- Fammi capire bene, i party consistono nell’indossare vestiti uguali solo di colori diversi? - Così lo fisso senza capire che diavolo dica.   
\- Che c’entra, questi sono i vestiti puliti, ormai non ci tuffiamo più. Immaginavo non ti fossi portato qualcos’altro di ricambio... - Seb abbassa gli angoli delle labbra impressionato.   
\- No, certo, ma sono uguali. A parte il colore. - Con questo faccio un bel sorrisone pimpante.   
\- L’hai notato, sì? - Scopro in breve le mie carte, ci vuole poco se me lo chiede con quegli occhi inquisitori e maliziosi.   
\- Fremevi per avere qualcosa di uguale, eh? - Dice indossandolo. Lo guardo soddisfatto leccandomi le labbra. Questi gli stanno molto meglio degli slip terribili che si era messo che per carità adoro non immaginare cosa c’è sotto, anche se poi lo conosco bene. Però insomma, questo mi fa sangue, come si dice.   
Gli dona questo tipo di costume.   
\- E comunque ti stanno bene! - Esclamo cercando di deviare dall’argomento, ormai mi sono perso. Esco dalla camera per andare alla cucina, lui mi segue sempre rimanendo in modalità maliziosa.   
\- Volevi che avessimo qualcosa uguale da coppia da chissà quanto, la cosa delle maglie scambiate è stato il primo tentativo, ma comprare qualcosa di proposito di uguale è stata una mossa strategicamente geniale! - Continua fino a che esasperato mi fermo e sbotto.   
\- Oh, certo che a Sherlock tu fai un baffo eh? - Seb si ferma e si mette a ridere, si siede su uno sgabello della cucina e mi guarda mentre mi muovo tirando fuori le cibarie da festa.   
\- Cosa fai, Watson? - Chiede cambiando discorso, così mi ricordo il motivo di tutto questo.   
\- Beh, il sole comincia a scendere ed è ora di party. -   
\- Quanto sono lunghi i tuoi party? - Chiede prendendo le due ciotole di olive e arachidi che gli rifilo, io prendo le patatine e i cetriolini sottaceto. Lui li guarda sorpreso con la solita punta di malizia ed io immaginando a cosa pensa, perché tanto ha solo un pensiero fisso questo qui, gli faccio l’occhiolino:   
\- Oh, molto... - Rispondo così eroticamente alla sua domanda e lui contento mi segue mordendosi la bocca con aria super famelica, ma non certo per il cibo che portiamo nel ponte superiore. Da un lato c’è il divano con l’idromassaggio, dall’altra ci sono altri divani e postazioni per festeggiare, sopra di noi a parte le antenne varie dello yacht, c’è il cielo che fra un po’ si colorerà di arancio vivo.   
Uno dei miei momenti preferiti in barca.   
Dopo che portiamo fuori anche il resto che avevo preparato, varie cose sia da mangiare tipo finger food e un po’ di cose da bere per fare i miei cocktail preferiti, Seb guarda il tavolino piccolo del ponte riempito di queste cose ed un ripiano in parte e guarda come se fossi matto.   
-  Tu non pensi di esagerare per un party in due? Capisco quando sei nel tuo yacht grande pieno di gente, ma... - Perché il mio tesoro sa tutti i giocattoli che ho. E sa che questo è lo yacht un po’ più piccolo, per le uscite in pochi intimi. E ne ho un altro più grande. Fra l’altro quello non lo posso guidare io. Cioè potrei ma non mi fido.   
\- Beh vedi... - Dico avvicinandomi a lui sinuoso circondandogli il collo con le braccia ed appoggiandomi a lui che mi circonda la vita: -  Tu esageri nelle vendette, io nel fare festa! - Ovviamente.   
Seb torna a ridacchiare malizioso.   
\- Probabilmente non mi dispiacerà molto la tua esagerazione... - E così le labbra si uniscono in quello che per me è l’inizio del nostro party super privato e super speciale.  


	6. Balli proibiti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La lezione di balli proibiti, la musica, il party super speciale serale, i desideri poco nascosti di Lewis e poi ancora cose romantiche oltre che cose hot, molto hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, manca una cosa in particolare che ormai penso aspettate tutti. E spero di non deludervi. Spero che la fic sia piaciuta, a me è piaciuta un sacco scriverla. Ci sono altre shot da pubblicare già pronte ambientate nella stagione 2018 e poi ho iniziato una bella long che percorre la loro storia dall'inizio. E con inizio intendo il 2007. Insomma, ne leggerete ancora di questi due meravigliosi esemplari! Seguite la mia pagina su FB se vi va. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

6\. BALLI PROIBITI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb78.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb147.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb221.jpg)

  
Quando Seb realizza che il party consiste nel mangiare, bere e ballare di continuo, andare in giro a guardare il tramonto, fare foto, fare filmini, saltellare e ballare ed ancora ballare e poi mangiare e bere ancora, capisce che poi per lui che odia la gran parte di tutto questo, la parte più divertente è rappresentata dal suo inventarsi intrugli che osa chiamare cocktail e che mi fa assaggiare.   
Io per un po’ lo lascio fare, poi quando mi spara qualcosa di così forte che per un momento mi sembra di essere a fine party invece che a metà, gli metto giù i suoi nuovi giocattoli, che sono i mixer per i cocktail, gli metto via le bottiglie in un posto non molto alla sua portata e con la playlist latina e reggetton, lo prendo per mano e lo obbligo a ballare con me.   
\- Ok, adesso basta cercare di ubriacarmi e guardare. - Dico deciso mentre inizio a ballargli davanti, braccia di nuovo al collo, io che ancheggio come un eccellente ballerino. Seb si irrigidisce subito come ogni volta che gli accenno di farlo ballare.   
\- Beh, assaggio anche io quello che ti faccio assaggiare... - E da questa frase capisco che è vero, così rido.   
\- Bene, gradirei rimanere brillo ma non ciocco. Siamo in vacanza e lontano dalle corse e va tutto bene se ogni tanto si alza il gomito, ma voglio ricordare tutto di questa nottata e voglio ballare, ma non da solo. Voglio ballare con te tutta la notte, in tanti, tantissimi modi! - Sono allegro, sono molto allegro. Anzi, sono proprio felice, e grazie ad Enrique ancora di più.   
La mia allegria alla fine lo contagia e proprio mentre cercava di sgusciare tirando su qualche scusa come al solito sul fatto che non gli piace ballare, uso un trucco geniale che mi viene su sul momento:   
\- Se ballerai con me, poi c’è un premio speciale che sogno di fare con te da una vita. - E non nascondo che anche quando ero con Nico ogni tanto sognavo di farlo con Seb, cosa che mi riempiva di sensi di colpa.   
Seb che è curioso come una scimmia se riguarda me, si illumina tutto.   
\- Di cosa si tratta? - Ed io ovviamente non glielo vado a dire nemmeno morto.   
Avvicino la bocca alla sua fino a sfiorarlo con desiderio, in attesa:   
\- Balla con me e poi te lo mostrerò! - Seb avvicina la bocca per annullare la distanza e prendersi la mia, ma alla fine mi ritraggo in attesa della risposta, continuando a strusciarmi su di lui a ritmo di musica. I suoi occhi brillano di mille voglie tutte insieme e riguardano tutte me, le sue mani finiscono sul mio sedere e la risposta mi piace:   
\- Allora penso proprio che dovrai darmi un paio di altre lezioni per poterti soddisfare abbastanza. - Io rido, come sa essere geniale sulle risposte e gli concedo la mia bocca, ma solo un secondo perché poi ho la bella idea di andare giù piegando le ginocchia, sempre muovendomi e ballando per lui usandolo proprio come un palo, le mani scivolando sul suo petto, la mia bocca aperta sfiora il suo ventre mentre mi calo, poi vado davanti al suo inguine coperto e faccio finta di morderlo attraverso il bel costume che gli ho regalato fingendo che non sia un regalo stupendo di coppia.   
Lo sbircio da sotto sollevando solo gli occhi, lui mi fissa con aria già eccitata ed incredula che inizia proprio ad apprezzare quel che faccio, risalgo divertito, le sue mani abbandonate ai fianchi mi riprendono sulla vita e poi sul sedere mentre mi muovo di nuovo su di lui.   
L’aria maliziosa identica alla sua, gli occhi di entrambi scintillano pieni di promesse e voglie.   
\- Inizia la festa... - Mormoro invitante.   
\- Penso proprio che mi piacerà... - risponde sfiorandomi le labbra, giochiamo ancora un po’ fino a che la canzone sfuma lui succhia il mio, io glielo lascio fare perché so va matto per il mio labbro inferiore, dopo un po’ lo sostituisco con la lingua, succhia anch’essa e con la canzone che cambia noi ci baciamo.   
Ci distraiamo dal ballare, infatti ci ritroviamo piuttosto fermi mentre ci perdiamo nelle nostre bocche, ma poi realizzo che è una delle canzoni che adoro per il reggetton e così sfilo la mia lingua dalla sua e lanciando un urlo di gioia mi giro ed inizio a fare la parte della donna nel tipico balletto che gli avevo già fatto qualche settimana fa.  
So che apprezza, eccome. Mi fa morire come mi prende per i fianchi e si muove su di me rimanendo dritto, la parte dell’uomo non è difficile e poi in effetti viene spontaneo mentre quello davanti, che dovrebbe essere una donna, fa questo.   
Strofino il mio piacente fondoschiena contro il suo bacino a ritmo di questa musica che mi fa impazzire e tutto diventa un po’ confuso per via dell’alcool che mi ha fatto bere, di solito non ci do così tanto dentro, magari mi capita di bere un paio di cocktail un po’ alcolici durante tutta la serata che dura tutta la notte, però non mi piace essere quel genere di persona che si distrugge di alcool a tutto andare.   
È che questa volta lo scemo ha fatto cose che non sapeva e niente, come dirgli di no?   
La canzone cambia e noi con essa, questa volta gli ballo dietro strusciando quello che lui ha battezzato ‘il mio bel gigante pisello’ contro di lui. Ormai lo conosco so tutto quello che lo fa impazzire, le mie mani ai suoi fianchi lo accompagnano nei movimenti che ormai sono completamente erotici e non so quanto staremo qua a ballare prima di saltarsi addosso, infatti sono le mie mani che scendono per avanti, sotto l’elastico del suo costume massaggiandogli l’erezione che è già bella dura.  
Così dura che gira il viso verso di me e tira fuori la lingua cercando la mia. Io lo imito senza toccarci, fino a che si abbandona ai sospiri perché gli sta piacendo molto la mia mano nel suo inguine, almeno quando il mio gioiello contro il suo più che eccezionale fondoschiena.   
Arriva il turno di Ricky Martin con Jaleo ed è una sorta di colpo di grazia perché quella canzone è sesso, passeranno gli anni ma io il sogno di farci sesso ascoltandola ora lo realizzerò.  
Dannazione, volevo fare sesso nella piscina idromassaggio mangiando fragole e panna, guardando le stelle e bevendo champagne che stavolta non ci versiamo addosso, ma mi sa che invece faremo altro.   
Mi stacco sul più bello e lui ha un moto di stizza che mi fa già impazzire.   
Gli volteggio davanti tenendomi di schiena rispetto a lui, ma non per il balletto reggetton, perché ora ancheggio a ritmo di Jaleo e mi lascio trasportare in onde sensuali e provocatorio, con le mani alte sulla testa e lunghi sguardi languidi pieni di desiderio. Mi struscio addosso a lui, dietro di me, a volte mi stacco, altre gli giro intorno e continuo così finendo per carezzarlo sul pacco duro.   
Mmm senti com’è eccitato, dai ti prego, ti prego, quanto ti ci vuole per dominarmi di nuovo? Quando gli infilo la lingua nell’orecchio e scendo sul collo percorrendo tutto il suo torace bianco che sa ancora un po’ di mare, quando gli sono davanti con le gambe piegate ed aperte, ondeggiando con aria di completo desiderio, finalmente con una mano mi prende dietro il collo e con una mossa decise che non mi fa male, mi tira su, con l’altra si tira fuori l’erezione.   
Ok Seb è tornato quello di prima.   
Già vengo.   
Mi gira di schiena sempre tenendomi il collo, mi spinge un po’ in avanti spostandomi verso il bordo del ponte dove posso tenermi alla ringhiera, mi aggrappo e aspetto di sentirlo mentre sporgo le natiche verso di lui.  
Voglio sentirlo, non vedo l’ora, ma lui aspetta perché preferisce leccarmi le scapole e poi i tatuaggi, abbasso leggermente le ginocchia in un riflesso spontaneo, L’eccitazione parte un sacco. Risale all’orecchio e sussurra con un tono di comando che mi dà il colpo di grazia:   
-  Toccati da solo. - Ok addio, sono stato bene. Ora starò anche meglio. Senza esitare eseguo e mi tiro fuori l’erezione da solo masturbandomi e mi fa morire perché mi guarda, lo sento e sento anche il suo cazzo duro che ancora non mi tocca, ma so che è lì, non lo vedo ma mi sembra di averlo sulla pelle iper sensibile. So che se lo è tirato fuori, so che è dietro di me, so che mi sta guardando e finalmente mi abbassa il costume, lascio che scivoli ai piedi, sento che il suo fa altrettanto e l’idea di essere nudi qua fuori in mezzo al mare mi fa impazzire davvero un sacco.   
\- Balla ancora per me... - Ordina poi con il tono di prima, pieno di promesse.   
Impazzisco all’idea, continuando a masturbarmi mi raddrizzo e faccio per girarmi verso di lui, ma mi tiene con una mano sul collo per dietro e con fermezza:   
\- No rimani così. - Ed io gli ballo di schiena. Non lo guardo ma vorrei guardarlo, vorrei sapere cosa fa, vorrei vedere che espressione ha e se si sta toccando come sto facendo io, me lo fa desiderare come un matto.   
\- Sto per venire. - Così aderisce dietro di me, mi prende i polsi e me li toglie dal mio inguine, la bocca sull’orecchio, mi lecca:   
-  Ti dico io quando venire. - Eh ma io a momenti ci sono, sai...   
Non dico niente perché finalmente la sua erezione dura contro le mie curve, le sue dita si infilano prepotentemente nella mia bocca, io gliele succhio.   
\- Continua a ballarmi contro... - Io mi struscio con la schiena contro di lui che mi tiene a sé, mi mordicchia il collo, io cioè non so quanto posso resistere, ma dopo che gli ho succhiato le dita, me le infila dentro e mi porge l’altra mano.  
\- Lecca. - Lo faccio incapace di oppormi, incredulo di quanto mi ecciti e mi piaccia che mi dica cosa fare, non è una dominazione volgare e umiliante, è naturale, è erotica, è quello che volevo.   
Si strofina l’erezione, un po’ di lubrificazione per poi prendermi di nuovo dietro il collo, stringe e mi china in avanti col busto, mi afferro alla ringhiera e mi prende per i fianchi. Si appoggia.   
Finalmente sento la sua erezione contro di me, strofina un po’ lungo la mia fessura, io mi abbasso ancora di più, spingo verso di lui, ti prego. Ansimo già. Lo sento e non lo fa. Mi fa aspettare ancora un po’ e solo quando entra, trattengo il respiro per poi lasciarlo andare come se fosse un enorme sollievo sentirlo.   
\- Continua a toccarti. - E non serve che me lo dica, riprendo a masturbarmi mentre mi tiene per i fianchi e inizia ad entrare ed uscire.   
Ad ogni colpo è più intenso e mentre ansimo chiedendo che sia più forte, lui mi accontenta. Lo sento duro dentro di me, mentre affonda sempre più, mentre il mio piacere cresce in un picco che non resisteva più. Non duro molto, ma il godimento che sento, l’ondata che mi coglie è così potente che mi sconnetto completamente.  
Io sinceramente penso di non averne avuto uno più bello, intenso e forte.   
Seb mi lascia godere abbondantemente, si muove come mi piace per poi, dopo che mi rilasso, riprendere per sé stesso. Non ci mette molto a venire anche lui, mi viene dentro e mi alzo appoggiandomi con la schiena a lui, la nuca sulla sua spalla, giro la testa verso di lui e lui fa altrettanto mentre mi stringe forte con le braccia intorno alla vita, mi tiene contro di sé sostenendomi, poi mi bacia con dolcezza e passione insieme.   
Io davvero non dimenticherò mai questa notte. No per niente.   
  
La mia bella idea la facciamo lo stesso perché dopo la scopata abbiamo scaricato tutto e ci è venuta fame. Un bicchiere solo di champagne e le fragole nella vasca idromassaggio all’aperto, le luci e la musica spenta, di nuovo il silenzio ed il buio.   
Io seduto davanti a lui che mi fa da schienale, mi avvolge con le braccia mentre io lo imbocco con le fragole, di tanto in tanto beviamo il nostro champagne che è strano sentirlo in bocca e non spruzzato in faccia.   
E, letteralmente, ce la godiamo come non mai.   
La sensazione del sesso di prima è ancora sotto la nostra pelle, è come se il sangue fosse mescolato al piacere. Ogni particella del nostro essere è in totale rilassamento ed adoro, adoro proprio sollevare una fragola e carezzargli le labbra che sono sempre così rosse e spiccano sulla sua pelle bianchissima.   
Oggi ha preso colore, però non si è scottato.   
Lui sorride sornione per poi aprire dopo un po’ e mordere la punta, poi apre la bocca in attesa del resto, io gioco tenendola sospesa per un po’, ridacchiamo insieme per poi posargliela sulla lingua che ha tirato fuori e aspetta. Ma lui non si limita a mangiare il secondo pezzo di fragola, mi succhia tutte le dita ed io puntuale glielo lascio fare sempre. Il sorriso divertito si trasforma in dolce a questo punto e ripetiamo l’operazione poco dopo.   
Naturalmente, non serve dirlo, lui fa altrettanto. Ma lui è più scemo perché con la fragola mi strofina sempre una parte del viso che poi lecca e succhia.   
Non credo di ricordare un istante più bello, ma penso di pensare questa cosa già da un sacco di volte. Ridacchio sentendomi e lui mi chiede per cosa rido.   
\- Che sono un sacco di volte che penso ‘non sono mai stato più felice di così’ -   
\- Mmm, non si può morire di felicità, vero? - Risponde lui divertito.   
\- Sarebbe un bel modo per morire... - Commento poi io pigramente, realizzando di aver finito le fragole. Finiamo i bicchieri di champagne e torniamo a rilassarci uno fra le braccia dell’altro, le teste all’indietro, la mia sulla sua spalla, la sua sul bordo.   
La vasca ci massaggia tramite l’acqua piena di piacevoli bolle che corrono sulla pelle.   
\- Alla fine ti piace la vasca sulla barca, eh? - Replico sentendo il suo inguine nudo contro il mio fianco. È così bello essere avvinghiati in una vasca.   
\- Mmm... penso che ti ruberò la barchetta, tanto è una L, hai ancora la XL! - Come parla delle mie cose è unico.   
-  Tutto quello che è mio è tuo. - Rispondo spiazzandolo. Lui scuote la testa e rimane in silenzio a guardare le stelle.   
\- È uno spettacolo. - replica poi dopo un po’ riferendosi al cielo. Io concordo.   
\- Non vedevo l’ora di farlo con te. -   
\- Sono contento di averlo fatto. - Alla fine lo dice. Nonostante le sue strane paure, il mare di notte, la barca che affonda -ed ora lo uccido perché la chiamo barca anche io- è qua e gli sta piacendo. Sono proprio felice che sia andata così bene.   
Cerca le mie mani sotto l’acqua e intreccia le dita, io lo accontento cercando qualche costellazione famosa, ma è proprio ora che mi spiazza.   
Perché tutti sappiamo qual è il suo super potere.   
La paralisi istantanea.  
-  Ti amo davvero un sacco, sai tesoro? - E non so se è più il tesoro detto con dolcezza e non scanzonato o il ‘ti amo’, ma sinceramente affiorano le lacrime così improvvisamente che prima piango e poi me ne accorgo. Quando mi sente tirare su col naso e tornare dal fiato sospeso, solleva la testa e mi guarda. Siamo in una flebilissima penombra perché abbiamo lasciato una piccola luce perché magari gli veniva l’ansia. Allora mi vede. Io giro la testa verso di lui, siamo così vicini che ci respiriamo addosso, sappiamo di fragole e di champagne.  
Ed è così dolce il suo sorriso mentre mi guarda piangere.   
\- Questo era un colpo basso. - Lui si allarga in uno splendido sorriso.   
\- Questo sono io che improvviso cose spontanee.  Ti piace? - Sorrido ancora cercando di tornare normale, gli occhi brillano fra le lacrime che non vogliono proprio saperne di non scendere. Si sposta muovendo a sua volta me, mi prende il viso con una mano e me lo gira bene verso di sé, mi volta di sbieco tutto storto su di lui, le gambe sopra la sua, mi tiene come se fossi la sua principessa. Mi guarda e mi fa sentire prezioso, così prezioso.   
-  Tutto quello che ho programmato è andato a quel paese, ma con te è proprio questo il bello. - Seb ridacchia baciandomi la punta del naso, un’altra parte di me che so adora.   
Come si fa ad essere più amati di così?   
Davvero non serve dirselo, a volte.   
-  Te lo ricorderò quando mi griderai contro. - Ribatte scherzando per smorzare la tensione, ma io decido di contrattaccare e non per ripicca, bensì perché se non glielo dico anche io, esplodo.   
-  Ti amo anche io brutto scemo. Se non fossi entrato nella mia vita con tutta questa prepotenza, penso avrei smesso di correre e mi sarei rintanato in un isola deserta!- Seb ridacchia e poi rimane un bel sorriso, rimaniamo a guardarci per un po’, poi ci baciamo piano, leggeri, dolcemente. Infine torna a stringermi a sé e a tenermi così, come se fossi suo.  
Ed è bello esserlo perché è così che ci si dovrebbe sentire sempre. Al sicuro fra le braccia del tuo ragazzo. Protetti.   
Amati. Amati per davvero.   
\- Seb, ma ti senti amato da me? - Dico poi seguendo un pensiero che probabilmente è sciocco. Lui questa volta non mi prende in giro e non ci scherza su.  
Torna a stringere la mia mano, mentre l’acqua piena di bollicine ci rilassa da morire:   
\- Ogni istante. -   
Ogni istante. 


End file.
